tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Flash: Gorilla Warfare
"Gorilla Warfare" is the seventh episode of season two of the live-action superhero fantasy series The Flash and the thirtieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Dermott Downs with a script written by Aaron Helbing and Todd Helbing. It first aired on Tuesday, November 17th, 2015 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis in a funk]] Barry Allen is making a slow recovery after his recent battle with zoom. Although his back is healing, his spirit is broken. The other members of Team Flash try to lift his spirits, but it is a slow road. Patty Spivot calls him, but Barry tells her that he is sick with the flu. Meanwhile, Grodd is up to some more apish shenanigans. Using his mind control abilities, he forces a scientist at Vaughn Pharmaceuticals to steal a canister of chemicals then kills him flinging him into the side of a building. Joe West and Patty Spivot investigate the crime scene and find samples of animal hair. Patty collects the samples and tells Joe that she will have them analyzed. She asks about Barry, but Joe accidentally implies that Barry might be lying about being sick. .]] Cisco Ramon takes Kendra Saunders out on a date to go see The Princess Bride. Before they can enter the theater however, Cisco catches a vibe from her of Kendra wearing a pair of angel wings and bathed in a glowing light. The vision agitates him greatly, and he has to break off the date so he can try to figure this out. He does not tell Kendra about his vision. Grodd continues to work his mental magic from a distance, forcing humans to collect materials that he requires. Reaching out with his mind, he takes hold of Caitlin Snow and has her punch out Cisco Ramon. She then marches out of S.T.A.R. Labs to to go an undisclosed location. Patty eventually learns that the hair samples are that of an ape, but Joe has already made the connection. He rushes over to S.T.A.R. Labs to warn everyone about Grodd. even wash that thing before he put it on?]] Barry is continuing his therapy on the treadmill, but hasn't mustered up his super-speed yet. Iris decides to call in aid from an unlikely source - Henry Allen. Henry returns to Central City and gives Barry a pep talk. His body is nearly completely healed, but Henry inspires him by telling him that he believes in Barry, just as Barry believed in him for all those years when Henry was rotting away in prison. Grodd has Caitlin come to his lair where he telepathically tells her to use the assembled chemical agents he has collected to create a formula that will enhance the intellect of other apes, so that he will not be alone. Cisco Ramon tells Harrison "Harry" Wells about Grodd and they come up with a plan to have Wells impersonate the original Harrison Wells in the hopes that he might be able to calm Grodd down. Harry dresses up in his Earth-1 counterparts Reverse Flash costume and Cisco outfits him with anti-mind control earbuds. in the corner pocket.]]Wells creates an algorithm that tracks Grodd's movements, and through it, they can extrapolate where he has taken Caitlin. They go to the building and Wells speaks to Grodd. Grodd quickly determines that this is not "father", and bashes him across the room. Cisco grabs Caitlin, and all three manage to escape. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, the group decides that the only way to get rid of Grodd is to use the Speed Cannon to transport him to Earth-2. Wells explains that there is an area on Earth-2 where Grodd can live in peace, and with his own kind. To pull this off however, they need the Flash. Fortunately, Barry is literally up to speed again and ready to take on Grodd. Flash zips around Central City, drawing Grodd out of hiding. He baits him to follow him to the location where Cisco and the others have the speed cannon set up. As they are fighting, Barry uses a super-speed charge to propel Grodd through the dimensional breach created by the cannon. Grodd arrives in a jungle environment on Earth-2 an sees a city with statues of gorillas. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Flash was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns. It is based on the DC Comics character, the Flash, created by writer Gardner Fox and artist Carmine Infantino. * This episode is production code number 3J5657. * This episode had a viewership of 3.458 million people, which is down by .176 from the previous episode. * This episode is included on the Flash: The Complete Second Season Blu-ray collection. The collection was produced by Warner Home Video and released on September 6th, 2016. * Actress Ciara Ren e is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of The Flash directed by Dermott Downs. It is his first episode from season two of the show. He previously directed "Fast Enough" from season one. * This is the seventh episode of The Flash co-written by Aaron Helbing. It is his second episode from season two of the show. He previously co-wrote "Flash of Two Worlds". His next episode is "Legends of Today". * This is the seventh episode of The Flash co-written by Todd Helbing. It is his second episode from season two of the show. He previously co-wrote "Flash of Two Worlds". His next episode is "Legends of Today". * This is the fourth appearance of Grodd, and his final appearance in season two. His next actual appearance is in the CW Network promotional video, "Superhero Fight Club 2.0". Allusions * The film that Cisco Ramon almost takes Kendra Saunders to see is The Princess Bride, which is a 1987 fantasy comedy movie by director Rob Reiner, which is based on the book written by William Goldman, who also writes the screenplay for the film. In television, Reiner is best known for playing Michael "Meathead" Stivic on on the 1970s comedy series All in the Family. * Cisco Ramon compares Grodd to Grape Ape. Grape Ape was a forty-foot purple gorilla and the eponymous protagonist of the 1975 Saturday morning cartoon series The Great Grape Ape Show. * Reference is made to Nora Allen in this episode. Nora is the late wife of Henry Allen and the mother of Barry Allen. Nora was murdered by Eobard Thawne and Henry was framed for the crime, and spent fifteen years in prison as a result until he was exonerated. Quotes * Joe West: Yeah, well, we need to do something about Grodd. * Caitlin Snow: Like what? * Joe West: Like get rid of him for good. * Caitlin Snow: You want to kill him? * Joe West: Considering how many people he's killed, yeah. * Caitlin Snow: This isn't Grodd's fault. He's only like this because Wells made him this way. * Barry Allen: Yes, but, Catie, he kidnapped you and you could have died. * Caitlin Snow: You didn't see what I saw. Grodd's getting smarter. He's lonely and sad. He wants more apes like him. * Cisco Ramon: What are you saying? He wants kids? 'Cause I'm pretty sure one telepathic Grape Ape is more than enough for this city. .... * Henry Allen: Sometimes you just have to slow down to get back to where you want to be. .... * Joe West: That was a hell of an idea you had, bringing Henry here. * Iris West: Well, he may not have his mother, but he's got two amazing fathers. Seemed like he needed both. .... * Henry Allen: At my trial for your mother's death, a lot of our family and friends were in the courtroom. They heard awful things about what I had done to your mother. It didn't matter that it wasn't true. Every day, I could see it on their faces, the moment when I lost them, until everybody had stopped believing in me. Well, that was my reality. You know, I was gonna serve a life sentence for a crime I didn't commit, but worse than that, every time I looked at someone in the eye from that moment forward, they were gonna believe that I had killed the woman I loved in front of our son. So yeah, I do know what it's like being... destroyed. * Barry Allen: How did you get past that? * Henry Allen: I embraced it. Accepting it was the only way that I could move forward, but I knew that if I could survive that, and learn to believe in myself again, then I could survive anything. You know what lit that belief in me, Barry? You. Eleven year old you, running around, believing in me, gave me that hope. And now I'm giving it back to you, son. No more monsters can take that from us. .... * Henry Allen: I thought he was dead. * Barry Allen: He's dead. This is... this is Harrison Wells from Earth-2. * Henry Allen: Earth-2? * Barry Allen: I'll explain later. .... * Cisco Ramon: Okay, let's do this again. Gimme your best Wells. * Harrison "Harry" Wells: I'm not doing the Wells again, Ramon. I told you... * Cisco Ramon: Look, I just made these anti-mind control ear buds. They could fail, and if they do, you're toast, so you're gonna need to nail it if you want to live. * Harrison "Harry" Wells: Ramon. * Cisco Ramon: Cisco. * Harrison "Harry" Wells: flatly Cisco. In many ways, you've shown me what it's like to have a son. rubs his temple What? * Cisco Ramon: Okay, let's... let's just try it again. This time, up the creep factor, like, a lot more, and make it a little more sincere. Like you really love me, but you're gonna have to kill me anyway. * Harrison "Harry" Wells: perfect mimicry of Thawne/Wells Cisco. In many ways, you've shown me what it's like to have a son. * Cisco Ramon: Yup, that's the one. See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified